Traditionally, a storyboard is conceptually drawn by storyboard artists for pre-visualizing motion picture or interactive media sequence. For example, the storyboard may represent a sequence of scenes showing concepts for an animation sequence. One problem with creation of the traditional storyboard is that it is often tedious to modify the storyboard when concepts for one or more scenes are changed.